Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the physical structure of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS), including implementing a laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) on a fully depleted silicon on insulator (FDSOI) semiconductor device.
Background
Advances in semiconductor technologies have resulted in dramatically increased circuit packing densities and higher speeds of operation. In order to achieve such increased densities, a wide variety of evolutionary changes have taken place with respect to semiconductor processing techniques and semiconductor device structures.
As technologies evolve to produce smaller and denser circuits, the evolution has also engendered challenges. As an example, as semiconductor devices are made to be smaller and denser, their applicability to high voltage applications have presented a challenge with respect to the breakdown voltages of the semiconductor device. As an example, an FDSOI device formed on 28 nm nodes can offer higher performance, lower power, and low drain-to-drain voltage (Vdd) as compared to a 28 nm bulk semiconductor device. However, current FDSOI devices do not include high voltage devices such for power amplifier applications and power management due an inadequate breakdown voltage in devices made with smaller process technologies. As the operating voltages applied to the transistors increase, the transistors can eventually breakdown causing an uncontrollable increase in current that ultimately can damage the device. Examples of the detrimental effects of the breakdown may include punch-through, avalanche breakdown, and gate oxide breakdown.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, generally, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.